


sir that's my emotional support force bond

by destiny919



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Shenanigans, Gay Anakin Skywalker, M/M, The Force Personally Officiated Anakin And Obiwan's Wedding, The Force Ships It, The Jedi Are Jerks, except plo plo can stay, he's valid, i love how that's a tag, im salty and so is anakin, in direct contrast to my previous fic, obiwan kenobi is also a gay idiot, the summary is way more dramatic than most of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny919/pseuds/destiny919
Summary: "During the Sith Wars," Mace began heavily, "many of the most powerful and deadly Sith were once Jedi, whose partner bonds had been severed.""And this is the connection you believe Skywalker and Kenobi have formed?" His former Padawan, Depa Billaba, almost whispered. "That is madness - surely Obi-Wan would not be so foolish.""For Skywalker," interrupted Fisto, "he would be."





	sir that's my emotional support force bond

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fic in comic sans and it WORKED
> 
> it started as just the first part which is to say making anakin and obiwan force-married and the council being not happy about it, and then became obiwan introspection, and then became a call out post for the jedi high council. as always i regret nothing.
> 
> quick note i mention padme and she is anakin's Friend. gotta keep saying that cuz i have to be accessible to new members of my adoring fanclub

"Partner bonds are a practice that predates the Jedi Code," Mundi said, steepling his fingers. "Though they were already being suppressed by the time of the last great Sith War, due to their dangerous nature."

"How were they dangerous?" Master Fisto asked, somewhat unbecomingly curious. 

"They were dangerous when broken," Mundi explained. "Suddenly, or violently, by death." He sighed. "The remaining partner in those situations always responded in one of three ways. Many died themselves instantly, killed by the shock and pain of the bond being severed. Some survived long enough to commit suicide. And others..." The Cerean Master closed his eyes. "Many others turned to the Dark Side."

A ripple of sudden horror went through the rest of the Council. 

"During the Sith Wars," Mace began heavily, "many of the most powerful and deadly Sith were once Jedi, whose partner bonds had been severed."

"And this is the connection you believe Skywalker and Kenobi have formed?" His former Padawan, Depa Billaba, almost whispered. "That is madness - surely Obi-Wan would not be so foolish."

"For Skywalker," interrupted Fisto, "he would be."

"Especially if he'd already willfully neglected to sever the original training bond," Mundi murmured.

"A lingering training bond would be far less serious than this," Master Windu said grimly. Mundi inclined his head in agreement. 

Plo Koon's holo-visage spoke for the first time. "We must admit this bond is at least partially responsible for Skywalker and Kenobi's great effectiveness in battle."

"'The Team'," Agen Kolar scoffed. "People just like how those two look in the holos."

"Even you cannot deny their record," Koon pointed out. "Cristophsis, Felucia, Ryloth... though of course they had help there." He nodded towards Windu, who sniffed.

"They were hardly working together," he retorted. "Skywalker was with his own Padawan in the air and Kenobi was leading the ground assault with me."

"They were communicating and you know it." And it was obvious Master Koon didn't mean over a comm link. 

"That's certainly not a point in their favor," snapped Windu. "A bond, let alone a partner bond, strong enough to share thoughts that far? And further, I have no doubt. How else would Skywalker always know Kenobi was in trouble so he could abandon his own post?"

Their debate was interrupted by the rapping of a gimer stick on the floor. Master Yoda spoke for the first time since their discussion began. "Immaterial, these things are," he croaked. "A violation of the Code, Skywalker and Kenobi's connection is. Be severed, it must."

"They won't do it," Fisto muttered. 

"They will leave the Order first," Koon agreed. "And likely take Padawan Tano with them."

"And the Senate would never lose their value to the war effort," Depa said. "Obi-Wan is the best General in the GAR. I believe all that trying to separate them would accomplish is losing our own power over them."

Yoda shook his head. "Too egregious, their transgression is. Allow it to continue, even for the war effort, we cannot."

"We're just going to lose them," Fisto warned. "They'll never agree to be separated."

"Couldn't we just summon them here and do it without asking?" Kolar suggested. Several Masters' faces twisted, even Mace's. 

"I don't believe that would be possible," he said firmly. "They are both too powerful. Especially if they are linked as tightly as we think they are. All of Skywalker's strength in the Force with Kenobi's precision and control... Not even all of us together could do it." And it was obvious the Council would not be united in the effort regardless. 

"Nonetheless," Master Shaak Ti spoke for the first time, her words measured as always, "we must summon them before us to speak on the matter. When will their current campaign be done?"

"They just finished," Windu said grudgingly. "We could recall them to Coruscant now. They wouldn't even think it was anything special."

\--

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan sighed. He tapped his fingers on the arm of the copilot's seat. 

"Come on, Master." Anakin briefly checked on his and Ahsoka's bond to make sure she was still busy in the 'fresher, and then dropped down on his Master's lap, twining his arms around his neck. Obi-Wan's own arm automatically wrapped around Anakin's waist in return, and his former Padawan snuggled a little closer. "We're finally getting some leave. You can meditate in the gardens, I can catch up with Padme, we won't have to worry about Snips sensing us..."

Obi-Wan snorted. "No, just the entire Temple." 

"They never have before." Anakin grinned devilishly. "Maybe I should take that as a challenge."

"You most certainly should  _ not," _ Obi-Wan said, trying for stern and failing. He was very serious about the secret nature of their relationship and making sure they remained scrupulously discreet, but he had no doubt that Anakin would have shouted it from the highest tower of the Temple if Obi-Wan gave him permission. Despite himself, this certainty gave Obi-Wan a small glow of pride and affection. It was always heartening to know that for once in his life, someone whom Obi-Wan loved actually returned it with equal - or perhaps in excess - fervor. Anakin loved so much, so hard, that part of Obi-Wan's initial hesitation to become involved with him as more than his friend and mentor had been due to his fear of not being enough for the younger Jedi. 

He was still afraid of that. But Anakin always made it very clear that he needed nothing and no one but Obi-Wan - as part of his unsubtle hinting that he would be more than happy to leave the Jedi Order (and publicly acknowledge their relationship) when the war was over. Of course, Anakin also adored his Padawan, and so did Obi-Wan - he couldn't help sharing Anakin's not-so-deeply-buried hope that if they were to leave the Order, so would she. Ahsoka was like the daughter they could not have. 

It occurred to Obi-Wan suddenly that perhaps that bond was what the Council wished to speak with them about. He had an undeniable feeling that they weren't being called before them to simply be given their next mission assignment - that could have been discussed over holocomm. However, if they disapproved of how equally involved Anakin and Obi-Wan were in Ahsoka's training, that might merit an in-person dressing-down. 

After all, even Anakin and Obi-Wan were most  _ certainly _ no longer supposed to have a Force bond, let alone one so strong as they did. It had long ago transcended a mere training bond, and more recently become something he knew would cause at the very least severe alarm among the Jedi Councilors. And on top of that, Obi-Wan had formed an additional bond with his grandpadawan. At times the three Jedi could even share collective communication, a boon in battle that would be totally unacceptable within the hallowed halls of the Temple. He didn't know how the Council may have found out about it, but it was within the realm of possibility. They certainly teamed up with other Jedi often enough that one of them may have noticed the unusual synchronicity among three Jedi, only two of whom were meant to share a bond. Anakin and Obi-Wan's partnership was famous, lending itself to the name of an entire fleet, but as to that...

He had been waiting patiently and with no little amount of dread for the day that the other Jedi found out about the kind of connection he and Anakin had formed, and some action had to be taken - that perhaps their resignation from the Order, which Anakin was so ready for, would be happening sooner than he anticipated. 

Obi-Wan had no desire to leave the Jedi Order. It was where he had been raised, his whole life's work - except, that is, training Anakin. That could be viewed as an extension of his life as a Jedi, but it was much more. It was the one thing that would never have been for nothing. And the one thing that, if he were to leave the Jedi Order, would remain with him - because it would be for its sake that he left. He could leave the Jedi for Anakin, and only for Anakin, with no regrets. 

"Master?" Anakin waved one hand in front of his eyes. "Hellooooo? Coruscant to Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan batted Anakin's hand away and smiled ruefully at the man who was still sprawled comfortably in his lap. "My apologies, dear one. I was simply lost in thought."

"Worrying about the Council?"

Of course he knew. "Yes," he admitted. "I cannot help feeling that they've recalled us for reasons we won't like."

Anakin snorted. "I never like the Council's reasons for summoning me."

"I know. But I fear it's about more than a scolding."

He frowned. "Fear like, you're doing your worrying thing, or fear like, an actual Force feeling?"

"An actual Force feeling. A sense of...foreboding."

"How do you know that's to do with the Council?" Anakin stood and started pacing a few steps back and forth, his own worry already starting to suffuse the Force. "What if there's going to be an attack or something?"

Obi-Wan stood himself and reached out to still Anakin with a hand on each of his shoulders, squeezing reassuringly. "It's not that severe, my darling. I have every certainty that we will be alright, for better or worse. My feeling is only about the Council's reasons."

Anakin sagged slightly. "It's - they're - I  _ hate _ having to be afraid of their decisions, Master. I hate it when they can control us. And before you say anything," he snapped, "I know damn well that hate isn't something I'm supposed to feel. It leads to the Dark Side,  _ blah blah.  _ But I feel more strongly about it than just being...  _ discontented." _

"I know," Obi-Wan admitted. "I wasn't going to scold you. Strong language is just strong language, and strong feelings are something that...you have always had. And..." He should not be smiling as he said this, but Obi-Wan could not help it as he looked into Anakin's blazing blue eyes. "They are something you have always brought out in me, no matter how hard I worked to suppress them."

"I wish you wouldn't," Anakin muttered. "It can't be healthy, Master."

Obi-Wan huffed a laugh. "I'm certain your antics have been much worse for my health than any amount of emotional suppression, Anakin."

He pouted, and Obi-Wan couldn't help leaning in to kiss him. "And my health is a small price to pay."

Anakin kissed him back. "You're perfectly healthy, Obi-Wan. I have plenty of evidence."

"You're the one who said I was not."

"I say lots of things," Anakin dismissed him airily. "We can't all be the Negotiator."

"You sure do, Master." At the voice from the doorway, the two Jedi immediately sprang apart as if they'd burned each other and stared at the teenage Togruta grinning at them. "You say lots of things and do lots of things and don't notice who's watching." Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "But I'm surprised at you, Master Obi-Wan. You were doing such a good job of hiding it from me!"

Obi-Wan blinked at her. "You - you  _ knew?" _

"I'm pretty sure the whole fleet knows," she informed him. "Or at least the 501st and 212th. Admiral Yularen just tries to ignore the whole thing."

He dropped back down into his co-pilot's chair, face in his hands. "I believe I know why the Council has summoned us, then."

"Crap," Anakin mumbled. 

Ahsoka shook her head at them. "Nah, we've known for ages. If the Council was gonna find out from that it would have been a while ago. Either it's something else, or there's a new reason why the two of you being so...  _ close," _ she smirked at them, "is a problem."

"I'm afraid there is," Obi-Wan said. "Although I truly don't know how they found out about  _ that." _ But it was certainly grounds to do much more than summon them.  


The Padawan looked at him curiously. "What happened? I haven't noticed anything." 

Anakin scratched the back of his head self-consciously. "Our, uh, our bond has done something new. Changed. Into something they won't approve of."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure they don't approve of it still existing at all, Master." 

Obi-Wan shook his head. "They don't, but it's excusable. It's helpful in battle and Anakin is young for knighthood yet. Before this they may have simply passed it off as him still needing my guidance."

"Hey!" Anakin whined. "I can guide myself, thanks!"

"Sure," Ahsoka and Obi-Wan deadpanned in unison. 

"Go ahead and gang up on me," Anakin grumbled. "See who I share bonds with then."

"However," Obi-Wan said, "this change in our bond is not something they can excuse. Had it not been so outside of my control, I likely would have prevented it myself."

"Master," Anakin said, hurt. 

"Not because I don't want it," Obi-Wan told him softly. "I do, very much. But the problems it may cause were something I would have rather we both avoided."

"Will one of you tell me what the hell happened to your bond?" Ahsoka exploded. "And why the Masters are so down on it?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "I doubt you have done much research into the the last great Sith Wars, have you, young one?"

Ahsoka stiffened. "I really hope that doesn't mean what it sounds like it means."

"We haven't turned to the Dark Side, Snips." Anakin rolled his eyes. "It's just...what our bond has become is something that, according to Obi-Wan, hasn't been allowed since before then. For Dark Side reasons."

"That's still not making me feel better," she said. 

"We have formed a partner bond," Obi-Wan said baldly. "A deeper and far more permanent connection than the training bonds expected between Masters and Padawans. They have been outlawed among Jedi since the last Sith Wars and the implementation of the Code."

"Because they're an attachment?" Ahsoka asked curiously. 

"The strongest possible attachment," Obi-Wan admitted. "I had never...intended for such a thing to form between Anakin and I. But it was quite outside my control, as I was just telling him. Partner bonds have historically been...worse than dangerous."

"If one of us died, then the most common responses from the other would be either instant death, suicide, or turning to the Dark," Anakin said bluntly. 

Ahsoka stared at him. "Are you  _ insane?" _ she shrieked. 

"We didn't know that before it happened!" Anakin said. "It - we had to look up what happened in the Archives afterward and by then it was too late! Forming the bond wasn't something either of us did  _ deliberately."  _

"Certainly not," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Although," Anakin said churlishly, "I still don't regret it." 

Obi-Wan sighed. And knew that Anakin could tell through the very bond they were discussing that he didn't regret it either, despite how well he knew that he should. 

Ahsoka's hands flailed about a bit as she looked between them. "Well," she said helplessly, "just - both of you just have to  _ not die,  _ I guess." 

"That was the goal anyway," Anakin said with a shrug. 

"Is...is this what the Council wants to talk to you about?" she asked. 

"I truly hope not," Obi-Wan admitted. "Since if they've become aware of our bond, then...this meeting will not go well for anyone."

"Could they make you sever it?"

"No," Anakin and Obi-Wan said together, immediately. 

"And if they even tried..." Anakin muttered. "Master, what if they  _ do _ try to separate us?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Then I'm afraid your wish may come true sooner than we had planned. And it will not look good for the Order or even the Republic itself."

"What? What wish?" Ahsoka looked back and forth between them, and her eyes grew round. "Are you talking about leaving the Jedi?"

Almost imperceptibly, Obi-Wan nodded. "We will not allow them to separate us."

"What about me?" Ahsoka whispered, obviously devastated. "I don't want to be separated from you - either of you!"

Obi-Wan felt a wordless thrill along the bond from Anakin, and could not help reciprocating.  _ We may truly be alright after all, my love.  _

"Ahsoka," he began, "we would be honored and overjoyed if you wished to accompany us should we leave the Order."

"I've always kind of hoped you would, Snips!" Anakin said, making Obi-Wan pinch the bridge of his nose. "And then I could still be your Master and we'd finish your training -  _ without _ the Code," he grumbled.

"I'm not sure how much you involve the Code now, Master," Ahsoka said dryly. 

"Well, I'd make Obi-Wan involve it a little less."

"Not least because it would mean proving myself an even bigger hypocrite," Obi-Wan murmured.

Ahsoka shrugged. "You both have always been pretty clear on the whole 'do as I say, not as I do' thing."

"Oh, have we?" Obi-Wan and Anakin both laughed, and the latter continued, "I guess you're just really bad at following that rule, then."

She grinned back at them. "Just following your example, Master."

"You certainly are," Obi-Wan agreed, shooting Anakin a wink. He huffed. 

"Alright," Anakin said confidently after their laughter - which had been extended more out of mutual nerves than true lasting mirth - had died down. "Now at least we can present a united front."

"We always have when it mattered, my darling," Obi-Wan said. 

_ "Eww!" _ Ahsoka wailed. "If this means being exposed to  _ that,  _ I might have to stay with the Order!"

Smirking, Anakin moved closer and ducked his head close to Obi-Wan's, obviously intending to kiss him.

"My poor virgin eyes!" the Padawan complained, dashing out of the cockpit before he could make contact, leaving her smiling Masters to themselves. 

\--

Obi-Wan had been prepared - or at least trying to be - for facing the entire Council, even if it meant recalling Master Koon from the Outer Rim or Tiin from Geonosis or any of the other off-world Councilors. Instead the many Council members not at the Temple were only on holocomm, and Obi-Wan felt some measure of relief. If they meant to actually try and sever his bond with Anakin, which he had hoped they wouldn't be foolish or arrogant enough to do, they would have wanted the entire Council's strength to accomplish it. Sans his own, of course. 

Unless some other Masters refused. Obi-Wan could not imagine Plo Koon agreeing to forcibly sever a connection so deep as a partner bond, no matter how dangerous they believed it was. 

Obi-Wan wouldn't have, either, so at least that was some measure of hypocrisy he'd spared himself. 

"Master Kenobi," Mace said. "Skywalker. Welcome back to Coruscant."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said politely. "It will do us both good to have some leave."

"How long do we get?" Anakin asked, though Obi-Wan could feel he knew it was a pointless question. This wasn't why they'd been brought before the Council. 

_ If we get time off it will be because we  _ take _ it,  _ Anakin said to him. 

_ I know,  _ Obi-Wan replied.  _ But thank you for keeping up appearances for now. We may escape this yet. _

Although probably not, if the way Mace was staring at them like he knew exactly what they were doing was anything to go by. 

"Called before the Council you have been," Master Yoda began,  _ "not _ to discuss your next assignment."

"Then what?" Anakin said, the picture of innocence. 

_ Actually, tone it down just a tad, love. _ He received a mental eye-roll in response. 

Mace scowled. "We know what the two of you have done."

"You'll have to be more specific, Master Windu," Obi-Wan said. "We've been very busy."

_ Now who needs to tone it down. _

"Your  _ bond,"  _ Windu growled. "It's...an egregious violation of the Code, not to mention exceedingly dangerous. You must have read about partner bonds during the Sith Wars. How could you do such a thing?"

"It was an accident," Anakin blurted out. "We didn't do it on purpose, the bond just - it just -"

"Seemed to deepen on its own, without our having intended to form such a connection," Obi-Wan finished. 

Windu's scowl lightened to his usual deep frown, and he leaned back slightly in his chair, fingertips meeting each other. "That is...highly unusual." 

"Unheard of," Master Mundi corrected. "There is significant record of partner bonds between Jedi, and none of them were formed by accident." 

"Perhaps this has something to do with Knight Skywalker's heightened Force abilities?" Plo Koon's holo-visage said. 

Mace and Mundi both scoffed. "His heightened  _ emotions,  _ maybe," said Agen Kolar.

Anakin bristled perceptibly, which only emphasized Kolar's comment.  _ Calm, dear one,  _ Obi-Wan told him. His offense became slightly less overwhelming through the Force. 

"Regardless," Master Koon continued, "as Master Mundi said, there is no knowledge in our Archives of partner bonds forming spontaneously. Perhaps...among Sith..."

Kit Fisto snorted. "You really think  _ Sith  _ were into that kind of thing?"

"I don't see why not," Plo said mildly. "Love can inspire many emotions found in the Dark Side - hate, jealousy, anger... They may have even  _ encouraged  _ such bonds, as the more powerful a Sith's emotions, the more powerful the Dark." 

It may have been Obi-Wan's imagination, but several Masters' eyes seemed to flick towards Anakin when he said that. 

Yoda finally rapped his gimer stick on the floor. During this whole debate, his wizened eyes had never left the two Jedi standing before the Council. "Immaterial, these questions are. By Master Windu, stated, it was, that an egregious violation of the Code this is. Our greatest concern, that must be."

Something curdled in Obi-Wan's soul at this blatant admission of valuing dogma over understanding the ways of the Force. 

The same dismay showed on a few other Council members' faces, but none spoke out to defy Master Yoda. 

Except Anakin. 

"That's bullshit," he said flatly. "The Code has to be able to adapt to new information and events, otherwise the Jedi will become totally out of touch with the galaxy and the Force itself. Oh, wait!" Anakin pretended to smack himself in the forehead. "That's exactly what's already happened!"

Several Masters gasped audibly. Master Windu's face was a frozen rictus of outrage. For his own part, Obi-Wan just remained still. 

"...Reject the Jedi Code, you do?" Yoda asked carefully. 

Anakin shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned, it rejected me first."

_ Darling, I thought we had agreed to tread carefully. _

_ Yeah, I got tired of that. _

"And you, Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Master Yoda croaked at him. "Still believe in the Jedi and our Code, do you?"

Obi-Wan took a careful breath. "Masters, I will always believe in the Jedi. But I do agree with Anakin that the Code must adapt. It's what's expected of Jedi themselves, that we evaluate our circumstances and change our approach accordingly. The same must be done with the Code when dealing with the galaxy at large. If we fail to do this, then the Jedi will become exactly what Anakin said. Disconnected from the galaxy with no comprehension of its suffering." 

"Do you believe this has already happened?" Windu asked him, voice steady as ever but an extra glint in his eye. 

He bowed his head slightly. "If this Council refuses to even consider anything that exists outside of the Jedi Code or our Archives, then I'm afraid I do." 

Windu's jaw worked. "I suppose it's fruitless to ask you two to sever this bond." 

Anakin's hand was already on his lightsaber before Master Windu had even finished asking the question. 

_ Peace, my love. They can do nothing to us. _

"I'm afraid so, yes," he said. "But please consider the true severity of our offense, in light of the current circumstances." That is, fighting a war in which Anakin and Obi-Wan were their greatest assets. 

"Considered it, we have," Yoda said, his face melted into an indolent frown. "Allow you to remain Jedi while maintaining such a bond, this Council cannot." 

"Hold on-" said Plo Koon.

"Obi-Wan's words are very-" Shaak Ti started.

Yoda hit the floor with his gimer stick again. "This Council  _ cannot," _ he repeated.

"You mean  _ you _ cannot," Anakin snarled at him. "900 years on the Council, anyone would get set in their ways. But you, you shitty old bitch, you're determined to keep the rest of the Jedi set in them with you!"

_ Anakin!  _ Aloud, Obi-Wan gasped with the rest this time. 

"How many people on the Council are part of Yoda's lineage?" Anakin asked the room at large. "Master Windu, Master Mundi,  _ and _ Master Fisto were all his Padawans, and Master Billaba was Windu's. Hell, he's Obi-Wan's great-grandmaster!"

All five of the Masters he'd named, including his own, stiffened. Yoda's face resembled boiled cabbage. 

Windu recovered first, predictably. "That...is beside the point right now," he said. "Membership on this Council is a carefully considered honor-"

"Considered by  _ who?"  _ Anakin demanded. 

_ "Be quiet, Skywalker!"  _ Windu snapped.

_ "No!" _ he yelled back. "I'm done being walked on by all of you! Obi-Wan and I are taking our Padawan and  _ leaving!" _

Despite having previously agreed this might be necessary, Obi-Wan flinched. But he did not contradict him. 

Master Windu sat back in his chair, looking like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"I told you so," Plo murmured. 

"What will you do?" Billaba asked. "You are two of the greatest Generals in the GAR. Will you leave the army?"

"Maybe!" Anakin growled. "It's not like we have  _ chips in our brains _ keeping us in it, do we?"

The entire room flinched.

"But hey!" he added. "At least theirs won't  _ explode!  _ Y'know,  _ probably!"  _

_ Anakin-  _

"We're leaving, Master," Anakin said, turning to face him. His blue eyes were dark and wide with determination. "We don't need them anymore." He held out his hand, an obvious invitation that Obi-Wan was helpless to refuse. Their gaze held, and he felt his own resolve harden to match Anakin's.

United, they walked out of the Council chambers, and Obi-Wan did not look back. 

**Author's Note:**

> star wars plays on an infinite loop set to yackety sax over on [my blog](http://tarvek-sturmvoraus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
